The present invention relates to a liquid mixing device for mixing liquids and a liquid chromatograph including the liquid mixing device.
There is PTL 1 as a technology related to the invention. PTL 1 relates to a micro mixer and discloses a configuration having a heat exchanger structure by laminating/bonding plates in which a flow channel for mixing solvents is grooved and then attaching connectors for inflow/outflow of a mixed fluid and a heat exchange medium.